The Untold Story
by FlowerChild1942
Summary: Based off Heroes & Villians only with my own twist. This is Outlawqueen based.


Chapter one:

Once upon a time there was a lonely woman. She had the freedom of a thousand birds, and yet she was entrapped by her own domain. For years she ran and hid, never to be seen, but that all changes.  
That woman is me, Regina.

Beams of light shine through the dense forest. With each step leaves crunch under my feet. In the distance a twig snaps, making my body tense up. Ducking, I hide behind a thick oak. An elegant white rabbit hops out from behind the shrubbery. A deep sigh escapes my lips. As silently as possible, I reach for my cross bow. The rabbit's ears perk up. Her red eyes glare at me, before she sprints into a run. A smile creeps onto my lips and I dash after the rabbit.  
A cool breeze blows past me as I run through the trees. My braid is blown back and the furs I wear are like silk fabric in the wind. The scenery of the forest changes. The leaves seem to be laid perfectly on the floor; twigs fill in the empty spaces. Before I can stop running I am swooped up by rough vines forming a net. My cross bow is snapped out of my hand as well as my dagger.

"Help!" My voice is coarse. Minutes pass by and no one comes by. The minutes turn into hours, until there is a rustle in the bushes. I prepare myself for impact, but a tall, broad man steps out.

"M'Lady, I am so sorry!" His voice is raspy, yet tender. As he got a good look at me, his concerned look changes into a smirk. "Well, well looks like I caught myself a Regina." Fear courses through my veins.

"Who are you?! Are you working for Snow?" I yell at him.

"I am Robin Hood and I might be working for the Queen." He casually leans up against a tree, his arms crossed.

I relax a little, but not enough to be comfortable. "Is this the only way you can catch a girl?" I sneer at him.

"No, I prefer a date before we jump to the catch." he held a smug look on his chiseled face. I didn't bother to reply, he wasn't worth it. "It seems like you need some help."

"Not by the likes of you." Robin pulled out a dagger and held it between two fingers.

"Hmmm, I don't think anyone is going to come and get you." The knife slipped, but he caught it and tossed it in the air, catching it.

He grasped the dagger and slowly cut the thin rope. I felt my body swaying and my stomach dropping every time he cut another inch. Within an instant my body came tumbling quickly to the leaf covered ground.

I winced in agonizing pain. "Happy, Your Majesty?"

"Do not call me Your Majesty." A wet dribble ran down my lip. My nimble fingers instantly went to my lips. A small gash stretched across my upper lip. I snapped my head up to glare at Robin. "You cut me!"

His eyes widened and he rushed towards me, pulling out a square of cloth. "M'Lady, I'm so sorry, here let me help you." He dabbed at my lip.

"I don't need your help thief." I pushed him away. Concern was strong in his eyes.

"Please come back with me to my camp." He stuttered, "You need fresh water to help clean the cut."

Before I could think of a smart remark he reached his hand out. My mind screamed out "Don't go!" Yet my hand grasped his forearm sending warmth throughout my body. He leads me down a narrow path that was laced with thorn bushes.

"Why are you helping me?" He looked down at me slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my code." Instinctively, I rolled my eyes. "What?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing it's just you're my competition, and yet you want to help me."

"Competition? Is that how you think of it?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" He cut me off with a hearty laugh that made me want to smile.

"It's alright." His smile didn't cease until we reached his camp of merry men. "Stay here." He left to go inside of a tent. When he reappeared he had a small bag in his hand. "Follow me."

He leads me down the mountain side to a small stream. We sat on a log that was covered by the shade of a cherry blossom tree. He began to wet a small rag as he ceased my cut gently.  
The wound started to sting. I winced and latched onto his forearm. He flexed his muscles upon impact perfectly showing every vein. "Almost done." He whispered. Robin's blue eyes were sparkling in the evening sun.

He slowly got closer and closer. My eyes traced his lips, until they were inches from mine. He looked up at me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I flung my head back and blushed professedly. "Oh! Nothing I was just...um..."

"Oh Robin!" A woman voice called out.

"I'm over here love." He called out, without looking up. I looked back over my shoulder to see a lean ginger haired woman.

"Little John told me you were down here. Oh who is this?" Her eyes scanned me over and I could've sworn she glared at me with envy.

"Regina this is Zelena, my fiancé. Regina here hurt herself in one of my traps and I was just cleaning her wound." I felt a pang of sorrow that seemed to come out of nowhere. Zelena leaned down and kissed Robin with intensity.

When she released, he gave her the most beautiful look that any girl can dream of. I know I am letting myself be hopeful, but it needs to stop. He is hers, she is his, and I am mine.

"I should go." I said standing up. Robin mimicked my movements.

"Yes well let me show you the way."

"Robin dear you are so busy, let me." Zelena said, touching his upper arm in a pleading way. I felt uncomfortable in that moment.

"Alright. It was nice to finally meet you Regina. Oh wait where you are heading Regina?" he asked.

"To the docks." I replied in a monotone.

"That's far from here and it looks like a storm is coming."

"I know why don't you stay for the night?" Zelena adds. Robin nods in agreement.

"Um okay..." I responded, looking down.

"It's settled."


End file.
